<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marauders Tale by Hoarder_of_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927121">The Marauders Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoarder_of_books/pseuds/Hoarder_of_books'>Hoarder_of_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoarder_of_books/pseuds/Hoarder_of_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter was not the only child born to the Pureblood family. As it so happens he had a twin sister. Jamie Potter was all in all just like her brother though she did care more about school. What she doesn't know is that her brothers best friend will become the love of her life.  Read the adventures of The five marauders as they go to Hogwarts, battle the Dark Lord and try to keep their live somewhat normal.<br/>@Material is taken from the actual harry potter books. I don't own the harry potter franchise or any of the content. Just using it to write this fanfiction. All original part are rightfully mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter I</p>
<p>"Jamie, if you do not get down here in two minutes, I will send up one of the boys to get you up." Mrs. Potter yelled from downstairs. So, what did she do? Being Jamie Blair Potter, she rolled over pulling a pillow over her head snuggling further into her warm bed. It's so, comfy, why would anyone want to part sweet sorrows with this luxury cloud? Jamie thought as her eyes drifted closed until she heard the terrifying sound of a boy bounding up the stairs.</p>
<p>Trying to act like she hadn't heard the noise Jamie tried to go back to sleep but the attempt only ended in failure. The door flung open hitting the wall behind it creating a loud band that causing Jamie to jump from the startling noise. Peaking slowly from under her plush covers Sirius Black's feet came into view. The two had met on the train to Hogwarts during their first year. Jamie's mind slowly drifted from her current dilemma to the fond memory she would always keep with her.</p>
<p>"Jamie! Jamie! There're here!" James Potter screamed from downstairs. It didn't take long for her to figure out what her twin brother was talking about. Their Hogwarts letters arrived!</p>
<p>Jumping out of bed Jamie skidded down the stairs and into their kitchen. Sliding to stop her eyes landed on the pristine non-opened Hogwarts letters. They stood out in their perfect parchment envelopes that had fresh green ink written with their names embellished on the front. This was the moment she had been waiting for. </p>
<p>Jamie Blair Potter</p>
<p>Potter mansion</p>
<p>Kitchen table second seat to the right</p>
<p>Scooping  the letter from the table the twins looked to each other. Mrs. Potter's eyes teared up as her children read the letters excitingly. Mr. Potter watched the two with joy and pride of a father. Jamie's eyes scanned the parchment excitedly as she sat in her chair, the second on the right.</p>
<p>Hogwarts School</p>
<p>of Witchcraft and Wizardry</p>
<p>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore</p>
<p>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,</p>
<p>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</p>
<p>Dear Miss Potter,</p>
<p>We are pleased to inform you that, as you have now turned eleven years of age and have the necessary talents, you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.</p>
<p>Term begins on September 1. We await your confirmation owl by no later than July 31.</p>
<p>Yours sincerely,</p>
<p>Minerva McGonagall,</p>
<p>Deputy Headmistress of</p>
<p>Hogwarts School  of Witchcraft and Wizardry</p>
<p>Jamie read down the list at all the things she would need to get. Unfortunately she couldn't bring her broom this year. Jamie had always been a great quidditch player. Her brother's voice brought her put of her thoughts.  </p>
<p>"Mum does that mean we get to go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff?" James asked excitedly. Their father laughed as Mrs. Potter tried to calm her vibrating son. Jamie sat in shock. She was really going to Hogwarts, not that she ever doubted it, she was a pureblood after all. Jamie would finally be able to explore the gigantic castle she had read about in "Hogwarts: A History". Eating their breakfast at record speed, the twins ran up to their rooms to get ready for their venture to Diagon alley.</p>
<p> Pulling on her new blue jeans and quidditch jersey Jamie raced down stairs ready to go. Like her brother's short hair, her long Raven black hair was a mess of curls. She was never able to tame it, no matter how much she tried. It had just enough curly to look like a waterfall running down her back yet still wild. Her green eyes shined in excitement as the family headed to their portkey atop a hill in the woods of their back of their large home.</p>
<p>"Hold on tight kids." Their father yelled as they shot into the air with a tight grip on the key. Jamie always hated the feeling you got after traveling by portkey. Their portkey happened to be an old doll that was thrown at the Jamie by some of the town children. The kids thought the Potters were stuck up and weird, which was the complete opposite. The Potters were an older couple who had the twins later in life. They were even considered older in the wizarding community. The family could never harm anyone. Even though they had house elves they treated them with respect and in return the elves worked freely for the family. Jamie once suggested they make actual rooms for the elves to live in. Mr. Potter had loved the idea of helping the elves further, so he created a small door through the kitchen into many rooms for their house elves.</p>
<p>Landing softly on their feet James grabbed Jamie's hand instantly pulling her into the Leaky Cauldron. Waiting at the brick wall for their parents the twins jumped in excitement. As the bricks parted their world of magic grew around them.</p>
<p>All different kinds of smells flooded their sense as people laughed and creature made all sort of noises.  As they went through the shops gathering their supplies, Jamie spotted a very attractive boy her age. His black hair sat about shoulder length. As if he could feel Jamie's eyes on him she turned. His grey eyes met her green ones and her heart jumped. He was perfect, his light skin complemented his eyes and hair. He looked good for his age. The boy smiled at her while giving her a once over. Jamie smiled back as mean looking lady pulled him away from her gaze. His smile fell as the women lectured him for who knows what. From that moment on her mind was consumed  with the mysterious boy.</p>
<p>As time passed and their list shortened the Potters made their way to their last stop, Olivanders. The shop slowly came into view. The  narrow and shabby building stood with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.</p>
<p>The interior of the shop</p>
<p>The shop's display consisted of a on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Entering the shop the bell jingled to let the owner know they were there. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it</p>
<p> "Ah the Potter's. I've been wondering about you two." Mr. Olivander smiled. James very impatiently went first. Going trough six wands James managed to break almost every piece of glass in the shop. Finally, James connected with a 11' in mahogany wand with a dragon heartstring. The handle was carved in numerous elegant twists, giving for a good grip.</p>
<p>With Jamie, it took only two wands. Her first one pulled several boxes off their shelves Sending them across the room. The second one shined to the point it nearly blinded her. Olivander smiled "I see we have the makings of a great wizard among us." Jamie looked down at her in awe. The wand sat perfectly in her hand at 12 ½ inch, with flexible maple wood, Phoenix feather core and a very elegant handle and tip.</p>
<p>August 31st arrived fast and before the twins knew it they would be heading to their home away from home.  Standing on Platform 9 ¾ hundreds of students said goodbye to their families. Jamie couldn't believe the day was finally here. The scarlet red train stood in front of the children. Its many cars stretched down the whole platform to carry the students and their belongings. People bustled around the platform loading their luggage and pets on to the train. </p>
<p>"Now Jamie, I know your brother will not write often but you will surely. So, let me know what goes on. We want to hear about everything and tell us how the sorting goes. No matter what house you two get in we will love you, remember that."</p>
<p>With a kiss to both, James grabbed Jamie's hand as he dragged her to the train.  James tended to be a overprotective brother. Pulling Jamie and her trunk behind him they stepped on to the scarlet train to find a compartment. Walking the long hall of the train they finally came upon an empty cabin. James put both of their trunks up in the top storage bins then ungracefully sat next to his sister. Jamie looked out the window and began thinking of all that would happen this year in school. Grasping her attention James grabbed her hand in his. </p>
<p>"Everything is going to be great" James said in reassurance.  Comforted by his words Jamie snuggled into her brother. After a breif silence the door to the cabin swung open revealing the dashing boy from Diagon Alley. The boy looked at them with disappointment but introduced himself anyways.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asked still looking at the two.</p>
<p>Being the social butterfly James was he jumped out of his seat and offered his hand. "Sure. My name is James potter and this is my sister Jamie." The grey eyed boy took his hand and smiled.</p>
<p>"Sirius Black. Pleasure to meet you." Sirius stuck his hand out to Jamie. Jamie tried to return the jester but her egg of a brother refused to let go of her hand. Sending a death glare at James he reluctantly let go of her hand. Smiling Jamie took Sirius' hand. What she wasn't expecting was the tingles that shot through her hand from his touch.</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you Sirius." Jamie smiled. "As my brother already told you, I am Jamie Potter." </p>
<p>The two smiled at each other while James tried to send a threating glare at the boy. Until the door opened again and in walked two more boys. Looking from Sirius, Jamie met a tallish boy with green eyes, light skin that was complemented by his light brown hair. Another boy hid behind him. The boy was short and chubby. He had brown hair and eyes with a rat like face but he was cute in a cousin kind of way.</p>
<p>"Could we by any chance sit with you everywhere else is packed?" The taller boy asked politely. James nodded gesturing for him to sit.</p>
<p>"Oh, my I've been very rude my name is Remus Lupin and my shy friend here is Peter Pettigrew." The boy said shaking everyone's hand.</p>
<p>Before anyone could get anything out James introduced the group. "I'm James potter. This is Sirius black and my twin sister Jamie."</p>
<p>"Wicked, you two are twins." Sirius said looking back and forth between me and James. "I see it. That's brilliant."</p>
<p>And that's how their friendship started. The five would get off the train and head for Hogwarts. It was the most amazing thing Jamie had ever seen. They boarded several boats to sail across the lake to the mystical Hogwarts. Stepping into the foyer with the rest of the first years was nerve wrecking. Jamie in fear grabbed hold of James' hand refusing to let go as McGonagall lead them into the dining hall. She had never even imagined such a strange yet splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Jamie looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.</p>
<p>Jamie quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Calling people up one by one they were sorted by the sorting hat.</p>
<p>"Sirius Black." The teacher called. Sirius strutted up to the stool taking his seat as the professor placed the sorting hat on his head. He had told the group about his family history and how he didn't want to be in Slytherin. He didn't believe in their views. Sitting on the stool everyone sat in silence waiting for an answer. "Gryffindor" The hat yelled and everyone sat in shock as the Gryffindor's started to clap. A shocked Sirius walked over to the table searching for the twins and smiled. The rest of his family were Slytherins so he would be receiving hell when his family found out.</p>
<p>"Lily Evans." McGonagall called to the front. Lily sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. The hat whispered to her until finally deciding a house. "Gryffindor!" The table clapped as she skipped their way. A boy standing next to me with black shoulder length hair looked down with sad black eyes he was ruggedly handsome. Why was he so sad? Noticing his despair, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a surprised look, not expecting the touch.</p>
<p>"Everything's going to be alright. I'm Jamie Potter by the way."</p>
<p>He smiled at me taking my hand in his. "Thank you. My names Severus Snape. I'm just worried I'll be put in Slytherin away from Lily." He stated looking over at the ginger. She was pretty and seemed nice.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it Sev ...oh my goodness I'm sorry it just slipped out." Severus shrugged it off as to say it was alright. "Even if you get into a different house doesn't mean you have to follow the rivalry. You can still be friends. Severus smiled and turned back to the sorting. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Remus Lupin." She called. Sitting on the stool the hat muttered more to itself then yelled Gryffindor.</p>
<p>The table clapped as McGonagall called for the next student. "Lucius Malfoy." Before the hat even touched his head, it shouted Slytherin. When it does that you know they defiantly belong to their house. </p>
<p>"Peter Pettigrew." The small boy squeaked his way up to the stool slowly. Sitting down it began to think eventually placing him in Gryffindor. The professor called name by name until she finally reached James.</p>
<p>"James Potter." Squeezing his hand Jamie watched him walk up front and sit on the stool. Nervously Jamie began to freak out this meant she was next. Severus placed a light hand on her shoulder just as she had done for him and smiled. James glared at the two until the hat yelled his answer. "Gryffindor."</p>
<p>James walked over to the table sitting next to the red head girl and smiled introducing himself. Then he turned his attention to his sister. "Jamie Potter." The teacher called as Jamie made her way to the front. Sitting on the stool the hat began to talk.</p>
<p>"Ah another Potter. Twins aye. Well, well your brain is so lovely to read my dear. You could truly belong in every house. Your purpose will be great in your lifetime. Where to put you?" The hat pondered more when it finally answered. "I got it. You must be Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.</p>
<p>Everyone clapped as Jamie took a seat next to Sirius and James. The sorting went on and eventually Severus was sorted into Slytherin. Lily and Jamie smiled over at him to reassure him nothing would change between them. He looked extremely sad. As the event ended the headmaster gave a speech about a few things and welcomed them. With a wave of his hands dishes in front of Jamie were now piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. Everyone ate until they were stuffed then retired to the common room. Walking into the Gryffindor common room Jamie gasped. The boys laughed at her expression. Saying good night, the group split going to their rooms. Walking into her cozy room Jamie was met by the same red head girl from dinner.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know you. Jamie right, you were talking with Sev." Lily smiled at her sweetly. "My name is Lily Evens."</p>
<p>"Yeah that's me." She smiled back. "Jamie Potter."</p>
<p>"Oh, girls this is Jamie. Jamie this is Alice, Marline and Sybille. The group of girls chatted with each other making friends with their roommates till they realized their classes started first thing in the morning. Turning in for the night Jamie couldn't wish or a better day. It had really changed Jamie's life. She had made three new friends who would all become known as the Marauders, Lily who would be here best girl-friend and three other friends who would always be there or her. They would always be there for each other.</p>
<p>Being pulled from her thoughts Jamie realized Sirius was standing in her room. They had grown up together as best friends along with James. It wasn't until Jamie's pillow was ripped from my face and replaced with Sirius' that Jamie came back to reality. Looking up to meet Sirius' sexy, amazing, hypnotizing gray eyes, he looked right back into hers. Still on top of her a smirk crossed his face as his eyes darted to Jamie's full lips.</p>
<p>Sirius had come to live with them last year when Lord Voldemort came recruiting his family. Sirius never has or ever will not agree his families view and refused, running away to the Potter's house. The Potters gladly took him in. Everything in the room was silent. Her red and gold walls were lined with Gryffindor and quidditch posters, moving pictures and tons of books on shelves. The room was large with a desk that was currently littered with textbooks and homework for advanced classes she had been working on. The red walls felt as if the room was getting smaller as she gazed into Sirius' eyes.</p>
<p>A smile crossed Sirius' handsome face as it got closer to Jamie's. Her breathing stopped as everything started to move in slow motion but like that bloody twat git Jamie's twin brother was , he just had to interrupted them with the clearing of his throat. Their heads both shot towards James. Jamie glared at James as Sirius just smiled sheepishly at his best friend. Looking back at Jamie, Sirius smiled again leaning to her ear sending  shivers down her spine and butterflies to her stomach.</p>
<p>Everything went silent until James chuckle and that was never good. Looking away from Sirius, who happened to still on top of her, her gaze turned back to an empty doorway. Suddenly a heavy weight fell on the two, as James sat on top of them.</p>
<p>"That git!" Jamie growled lowly so only Sirius could hear.</p>
<p>To make matters worse he began bouncing. "Oi, James get your fat blood arse off me before I hurt you." She yelled from the bottom of the pile.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do? You can't use magic." He inquired sticking his tongue out. Without warning Jamie used all her strength to push Sirius. Sirius got the hint and pushed James, causing him to topple to the floor. Sirius's slipped off the bed allowing her to finally stand. The quidditch jersey she wore fell just above Jamie's thighs showing that indeed have a body but all she was wearing was that and undergarments. Sirius stared at Jamie like he was going to drool everywhere. While James looked at her with his mouth wide open.</p>
<p>"Not in my room Sirius. You drool you die." Her green eyes laughed as she snapped at him.</p>
<p>"H-how is it that I never noticed my twin sister wa-was h-h-hotter than m-me?" He admitted as he cried out with a pained look. Jamie laughed at his pain.</p>
<p>Turning to James, Jamie flashed an evil smile. He clamped his mouth shut quickly, as she stalked towards him. James scooted away, as fast as he could, until his back hit the red walls. "No evil twin stay back." James screamed.</p>
<p>Bending down Jamie grabbed him up by his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes. " I will. Tell Lily. I'm sure she would love to hear that her best friend is being picked on by her twin brother. I believe, how do you say it, it would ruin your chances with her." Dropping him she walked into the bathroom. From the other side of the door you could hear clawing.</p>
<p>"Please, I'll do anything. I swear don't tell Lily." James begged. The door flew open and an evil Jamie with a smirk on her face watched her brother beg. "Please." He begged again.</p>
<p>"Under one condition. You are to be my slave for a week." James nodded quickly, scrabbled to getting up and hugging his sister. Letting go he ran down stairs to avoid any more punishments. "That, was brilliant." Sirius laughed rolling on the floor.</p>
<p>Then it got quiet and Sirius drew closer. Until his lips were inches from hers. Jamie closed her eyes moving forward to close the gap. She really wanted him to kiss her.</p>
<p>"Padfoot come on Moony's here." James called up the stairs.</p>
<p>Sirius pulled away muttering sorry and pretended to cleaning off her face, although nothing was there. She growled at herself as Sirius left. 'Stupid you had something on your face! He wasn't going to kiss you.' Turning on her heels she closed the door. Letting the water run warm she stepped in the shower and let it run over her body.</p>
<p>Jamie's thoughts drifted to Sirius. Why had she been so stupid. She's known Sirius since their first year at Hogwarts. How could he ever like her when he could get any girl? She shrugged it off not wanting to think about it any longer. Getting out of the shower Jamie dried off in anger, she then pulled on new undergarments, quidditch Irish jersey and black skinny jeans. Pulling her favorite chuck high tops on, a gift from Sirius, she put on light eyeliner, and mascara. That's all you need, right? Well that's what she thought. With a quick drying spell on her hair she looked herself over. Although it was extremely hard to tame her still messy, wild hair. The ministry wouldn't care about a harmless spell.</p>
<p>Jamie didn't think she was ugly. In fact, she knew she was pretty and guys drooled and wanted her. Did she care? No! Jamie has always cared more about her grades, her brother and friends. Never really venturing outside of their circle. Finally, happy with her appearance she piled her books, letters and homework into her Gryffindor trunk. Then began dragging it down stairs as well as grabbing her Egyptian eagle owl Talon.</p>
<p>Down stairs Sirius had just finished jumping off the stairs at the last step and onto the marble floor. Potter manor was huge, yet homey place. Walking into the kitchen Sirius sat next to Remus.</p>
<p>"Hey Mooney. How was your summer?" He shrugged slightly ignoring Sirius he returned to his book.</p>
<p>Sirius' mind drifted to Jamie as he sat there waiting for breakfast. He had almost kissed her like he's wanted to since they first met. Why was he so stupid, she was his best friend? Plus, she didn't like him like that. They had grown up together, why would she? He was like a brother to her, or so he thought. Looking up at James a smile crossed his face. Not one of those nice  or funny ones. No, this was a very creepy one that scared him.</p>
<p>"What?" Sirius asked worried. James' smile just got even bigger. If that was even possible. "You fancy my sister, don't you?"</p>
<p>Sirius sat there silently. He did in deed fancy James' sister but there was no way in bloody hell, he was going to tell his best mate and her brother that. She was beautiful, tall, and her black hair always laid in perfect waves. Jamie's green shone like gem in the sun. Her body was perfect not a scare with a perfect figure and Sirius was captivated by her. The tramp of Hogwarts was captivated and in love with Jamie Blair Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Mrs. Potter finished placing breakfast on the table but Sirius was to deep into thought to notice. Sirius had lost his train of thought and stopped breathing as Jamie came into view. Standing  in the doorway the kitchen Jamie breathlessly  placed her trunk against the wall with Talon and her quidditch equipment.</p><p>"Moony!" She squealed running over to Remus and engulfing him in a hug.</p><p>"Frosty!" Remus shouted back pulling her into his lap and hugging her back. They both sat laughing as she reached for his plate stealing  a piece of bacon. Crunching on it she smiled. Remus playfully glared at her. </p><p>"How was your summer Moony?" She giggled kissing his nose and picking up the book he was reading. As Jamie looked over the Sleepy Hallows book, Remus chuckled .</p><p>"My summer was exceptional except for the moon, of course but now it's better." He chuckled taking his book back from her. If looks could kill Sirius' would have caused Remus to burst into flames. James laughed at the pair who were currently fighting for his sisters attention. James knew Sirius has always fancied his sister. It was no surprise.  Sirius flashed his signature pout hoping to get some sympathy from Jamie or at least her attention. Jamie knew exactly what he was doing and walked over sitting on his lap.</p><p>"Oh, don't be jealous Padfoot." She cooed patting his head. Leaning close to his ear she whispered. "You're the one I really love Padfoot." Kissing his cheek, she skipped to her seat between James and Sirius, leaving a stunned Sirius black in her wake. </p><p>Looking up from her chair she waved over to Peter. "Hi Peter." He instinctively squeaked turning red. Jamie had always had a suspicion about Peter. She knew he was into something dark and Jamie would not have it. She never had and never will trust that rat. Yet, what she couldn't figure out why so suddenly, she had changed the way she was acting.</p><p>After everyone had eaten the Potter's and crew began loading their things into their cars, to head to King's Cross. "I call front of da's car." James screamed rushing to the front of the car and throwing himself dramatically in.</p><p>"We call Jamie." Remus called back pulling her protectively into his chest. James narrowed his eyes at the pair. He was very protective over his so called "little sister". Which was only defined by two minutes. Sirius slunk into the car grumbling about Remus and Jamie. Peter tailing behind taking the seat next to Sirius. </p><p>The whole car ride Sirius' thought trailed on Jamie like the love sick puppy he was.  How was he going to tell her? What if she didn't love him back? "PADFOOT!" James screamed in his ear. "Stop day dreaming about my sister and hang with us." He said as his complaining turned into a whine.</p><p>"So, you fancy my little girl?" Mr. Potter raised a questioning brow, looking at Sirius through the rear view mirror. Sirius shook his head and looked down. "Good luck mate my princess isn't much of a normal princess if you know what I mean. She's a handful." He chuckled and continued driving. James turned back in his seat continuing to  jabber about anything and everything he could.  Sirius had learned to just tune him out when he got like this. </p><p>In the other car thing were a lot quieter without James. Remus had his arm draped around Jamie as they both read their books. Jamie was finishing up a bit of advanced reading while Remus had changed books and was now reading about grindelos. Her mum giggled quietly from the front seat as she glanced at the pair from the rear view. Jamie looked up at her mum as Remus continued to read. Mrs. Potter gave her daughter a look as if to say 'I know'. Her mum had once told her she had a hard time between choosing the annoying Potter or a boring Ravenclaw named John. Obviously in the end she changed her mind to the annoying Potter.</p><p>Jamie glared at her mother. It was true she did indeed have feelings for both Sirius and Remus. Remus was kind, gentle, caring, smart and compassionate. Where Sirius was lazy, a tramp and a lot like her brother but she saw the best in him that only the Marauders could see. Sirius could be smart, kind, driven, and compassionate when he wanted to be.</p><p>A sigh of relief left Jamie's lips as Kings Cross came into view. Muggles packed around the station waiting to pick someone up, drop them off or even waiting for a train themselves. Little did the muggles know that their was a whole world of magic living in the shadows of their own. Hopping up and down in her seat she heard Remus chuckle at her excitement.</p><p>As soon as the car parked Jamie reached for the door but her hand fell short of the door handle. The door flung open to revel Sirius standing there with a huge smile. Holding out his hand Sirius offered to help Jamie out of the car. Jamie shrugged him off and stepped out of the car. Stretching her limbs she let go of all of the tension in her body from the long car ride. This was going to be a hard year for them. It was their sixth year and she had no idea about what was going to happen Walking into Kings Cross, James walked protectively at her side with an arm slung around her shoulders. Shrugging his arm off she grumbled about boys and took off into platform 9 ¾. Without batting an eyelash Jamie ran straight into the barrier to meet her beloved scarlet Hogwarts Express. Oh, how she had missed the sight of it.</p><p>She jumped in glee earning a laugh from behind her. Turning on her heels she met  the other four marauders looking at her in amusement. Sticking out her tongue Jamie took off to their cabin at the boys. 394 had been their cabin since their first year at Hogwarts.</p><p>Settling down into the cabin Jamie was joined by her best girlfriend Lily Evans. "Jamie." Lily cried rushing to hug her. Severus Snape just sat down across from the pair and watched with amusement. </p><p>"Sev." Jamie greeted cheerfully. Unlike her twin and friends, she was civil and kind to Severus. Jamie hugged Severus, which to her surprise he hugged back. The two girls giggled and exchanged their summer stories until the rest of the Marauders showed up.</p><p>Yet again James came bounding into the cabin and had to  cause trouble. "Hey Evans. How was your summer?" James asked excitedly until his eyes met Snape sitting with the two. "Snivillus." James greeted.</p><p>Glaring at Severus, James looked to Jamie. She knew James hated him and didn't want her anywhere near Severus but he was her friend. Severus and Jamie had been potion partners every year since they started at Hogwarts. Jamie and Severus both had a passion for potion making. They worked on spells and all kinds of potions together. Jamie had currently begged Severus to help her with a potion to help Remus during his transformations. She knew how painful and excruciating they were. Against better judgement, Severus' hatred for Remus he promised to help Jamie.</p><p>Lily huffed already annoyed with James. James cleaned his new glasses, which he had only started wearing them until fifth year. Turning to Jamie, Lily reminded her of their meeting. "Remus, Jamie don't forget the meeting in the teacher's carriage." With that the feisty red was gone taking Severus with her. As Lily left James turned  to pout like a lost puppy.</p><p>Sirius plopped down next to Jamie as Remus settled down on her other side. "So, Frost, what is this meeting she speaks of?" James asked curiously leaning forward. He would take every chance to learn anything he could about Lilly. </p><p>Jamie just simply pulled a badge out of her trunk, placing it on her robes. James looked at the sliver metal Badge that rested on her robes, this caused his mouth to fall open. "Prefect!?"</p><p>Remus and Jamie smiled. "Your evil you know that." James quipped. "How did you get Prefect. You are just as bad as me." Sirius was now rolling on the floor laughing at her twin's jealousy.</p><p>Jamie glared at Sirius as she replied "Because unlike you two, Remus and I do our work and don't get caught all the time or in trouble, and on top of it the teachers love us. Come on Remus."</p><p>As Jamie stormed out, Remus simply shrugged his shoulders. Sirius stopped laughing and glared. His best mate wanted to be with Jamie and he just might win. It was killing Sirius. Remus smiled and walked out of the cabin after her. "Coming love." Then they were gone.</p><p>Sitting down on the bench Sirius put his head in his hands. He was screwing this up badly. "Stupid Black." He growled to himself.</p><p>James chuckled because his best mate was in for a huge ride and he knew it. "I swear Black if you hurt my sister in any way best mate or not... You... Will... Die." James threatened. Sirius nodded his head in agreement. He would dye inside if anything happened to her. </p><p>"Will you help me?" Sirius asked looking helplessly at his best friend. James debated or a minute deciding that he would do his best to help. Jumping up Sirius hugged James. Now what was he going to do? He was way in over his head.</p><p>In the perfect cabin, Jamie sat curled up next to Remus listening to the head girl and boy. They droned on about what they were supposed to do and passwords but Jamie didn't care she wasn't going to do anything anyways. But all her mind was fixed on was Sirius and Remus. What was she going to do? How was she going to pass this year? She didn't want to lose either of them.</p><p>After a short nap, Jamie was awakened by Remus to find they were already at Hogwarts. Running back to the cabin she grabbed her trunk and brought it out to the pile. "Jamie." James called walked over to Jamie pulling her into a hug as they walked to the carriages.</p><p>Rushing over to the four boys, Alice and Lily who unhappily sat with them got into the carriage. With no room for her, Remus offered or her to sit on his lap causing Sirius to get angry. Why he was so angry? He had no clue what to say, honestly that would be a complete lie, he knew exactly why. All he knew was that he wanted Jamie and he would put everything on the line to have her. Sitting in awkward silence the door finally flew open and everyone piled out.</p><p>Walking into the Great hall Jamie jumped with excitement. This was her home away from home and the place she belonged. Sinking into the bench she giggled more as she looked around. Sirius sat next to her laughing lightly at her excitement Truth was he could never stay mad at her. "Oh, shut it you. I love Hogwarts." She giggled kissing his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Flashing a smile at James, Sirius received a thumbs up. Students and teachers talked filling the Great hall with thousands of voices. Interrupting the mesh of voice Dumbledore's voice boomed over the room of excited students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts my young students. I am glad to announce that we have a new professor for the DADA position. Mr. Kingston, will be taking the position as a Auror for two years now and having been a graduate from Hogwarts only two years ago."</p><p>Mr. Kingston stood  presenting himself to the students. He was a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. He is just the right height for most women. Where James, Remus and Sirius were a little to tall and only in their teens meaning they would grow even more. Dumbledore's voice pulled her back from her thoughts,  " Now along with the sorting."</p><p>The sorting seemed to drag on more than it usually did this year and  everyone was waiting in anticipation for the food to appear. Finally Dumbledore said the magic words everyone had been waiting for, "Now for the feast." With a flick of his hands the food appeared around the tables. Hungry children from ten to eighteen dug into the massive feast stuffing themselves till they could barely walk. </p><p>Now all full to the brim the group make their way to the common rooms to rest for classes tomorrow.  Jamie being to lazy to actually walk up all those stairs decided to use James as her transportation. "Slave!" Jamie bellowed. Sirius stared at the strange pair with a questioning look. "Carry me." She commanded.</p><p>Begrudgingly obeying her command James carried her to the moving stairs. Starting to complain Jamie voiced her opinion on how slow James was going and how it was going to take all night to get to the dorms. James stayed silent as she complained about him, not really listening to a single thing she was saying. Then she just stopped talking and an evil grin stretched upon her face. Suddenly the weight of Jamie on James lifted and he stubbled backwards. James turned around to witness Jamie jumping on to Sirius back instead. Wrapping her legs around his waist she leaned to his, "You are my slave now." He just chuckled in response. </p><p>"Alright precious." He chuckled again standing in front of the opening to the tower as the fat lady asked for a password. He honestly didn't mind carrying Jamie up the stairs. It wasn't like she weighted much anyways and he would take any chance to be closer to her. </p><p>"Pumpkin tart." Jamie giggled. Sirius laughed giving her a strange look. Being a prefect she was able to choose the password for her house. "What I like food." She shrugged. "Now on my stead."</p><p>Plopping down on the couch Jamie laid her head in Sirius' lap. Looking into the fire the pair about random things while Sirius played with her hair. The continued talking until their best mates came looking for them and you could tell they were  coming. James' big mouth gave it all away.</p><p>"Oh, come on Lily flower. Please?" James asked again for the billionth time. He had seriously asked more times than that and got the same response from Lilly every time.  James had decided in their fourth year that Lily Evans was the only one for him. He was crazy about her. Lily was all he talked about. Well that and quidditch.</p><p>"Call me that again and I will hurt you." She threatened turning his wand to meet his face. Her tone turned sweeter as she turned to the pair spying on them. "I'm going to be Jamie.  Don't be up to long we have classes tomorrow." She smiled and turned back to James angry. Spinning on her heels she headed to their room with James following behind her. </p><p>"Yes Mum." Jamie called after her retreating figure as Sirius and Jamie into a fit of laughter. As the laughter stopped silence hung in the air allowing the awkward tension to rise. Sirius then started humming a piece of music his mother had taught him to play on the piano when he was little. Settling into their places again Sirius stroked Jamie's hair. Soon he could hear her soft snores.</p><p>Brushing her hair out of her face Sirius looked down at her in amazement and love. Her black curls hugged her face making her look angelic in the fire's light. She softly snored snuggling closer to Sirius. Her  being so close make his heart jump a bit. Sirius had never felt anything like this before and he had been with a lot of girls. He was seen as the school tramp and he was proud of it, till now. There was only one girl he wanted and that was Jamie Potter. </p><p>"You love her, don't you?" Remus' voice cut the silent. Remus' voice startled him a bit but all Sirius could do was nod while not taking his eyes off her peaceful form . Finally looking up at Remus he found his voice.</p><p>"Do you like her?" He managed to choked out. Remus' nodded his head. He knew he would never have her heart that it had always truly belonged to Sirius and really he was okay with that. A long as she stayed in his life he was fine.  With that Remus stood clapping a hand on Sirius' back and heading to their dorm.</p><p>Sirius sighed looking down at Jamie. Sliding from underneath her he pulled her into arms. Mumbling his name, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and snuggled closer into him. Holding her tight he made his way across the room and into the boys stair way. Tracking up the stairs with Jamie in his arms he hade it to the Marauder's dorm room. Pushing the door open with his back he stepped in the dark room. Closing the door quietly Sirius  laid her in his bed and kissed her head. Being a gentlemen Sirius chose to sleep on the floor with just a pillow. He may be a tramp but he loved Jamie and had boundaries. With one last look at Jamie snuggled in his bed, Sirius closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. </p><p>Jamie's eyes fluttered open to find she was not in her room. Looking around she saw Remus, James and Peter still sleeping peacefully in there beds. Where was Sirius? Throwing the blankets off she slid out of bed. Not realizing that Sirius was on the floor she stubbled over his sleeping form she fell on top of him. Groaning Sirius opened his eyes, and he smiled up at Jamie.</p><p>"Hi there beautiful." He whispered. As they gazed into each other's eyes a loud banging started on the dorm door along with a mad Lilly Evan's screaming.</p><p>"What have you toe rags done with my best friend?" Lily's voice screamed. Getting off Sirius, Jamie walked over to the door opening it. The door swung open hitting her in the nose with a crunch then a second blow came when a hand punched Jamie in the face. The force of the hit caused her to fall to the ground in pain. "Oh, my god Jamie! I'm so sorry I thought you were Potter or Black." Jamie brushed her off.</p><p>"I am a-a Potter, Lily." Jamie stammered though the pain. Sirius ran to her side taking Jamie's head in his hands to access the damage. He looked so worried as Jamie looked at him forgetting the pain. James had just jumped out of bed pushing Sirius away to look at his sister. Turing his head he threw a harsh glare at Lily. Wow that was new. He had never looked at Lilly like that before.</p><p>"What did you do?!" James said trying to stay calm but it came out louder than he meant. Lily tried rushing out that she thought it was him or Sirius so she punched. James jumped up throwing on cloths and picking Jamie up. They had never seen him this mad.</p><p>Starting down the stairs Lily, Sirius and Remus followed close behind them. "James I can walk you know it was just my face that hurts." But her pleas went unanswered as he wouldn't listen a word she said. When it came to his sister nothing, nothing was more important other than his love for Lilly. James was in big brother protective mode and didn't care  if it was Lily who punched Jamie or not.</p><p>Throwing the doors open to the hospital wing James called for the matron. "Poppy!" The matron walked out muttering something about how great it was to have Potter back again. Another year with the trouble make making her life a mess. </p><p>Looking over at Jamie she gasped running forward to the bed James placed her in. "By Merlin's beard what happened." She cried running her wand over Jamie's face to find the problem.</p><p>"I ran into a door and got punched in the face." She stated like it was no big deal. "And  it was an accident, so no one needs to get in trouble." She added fast so no questions were asked.</p><p>After a few minutes the matron finished accessing the damage and gave her a potion. "It seems Miss Potter that you have a broken nose and a severe black eye. A potion cannot simply fix the bruises but I can fix your nose." Jamie thought it over nodding her head. With a quick flick of her wand a gross crack was heard as her nose snapped back into place.  Jamie called out in pain, grabbing her nose. Now that her nose was fixed and the pain gone she could smell food again.</p><p>"Well if that's all I need. To the food!" She stated jumping on James' back. "On wards!" She shouted and everyone just laughed. Making their way to the Great Hall Lilly apologized again. Jamie brushed off and it became a memory they would all laugh at. Sitting down in the great hall everyone got quiet. Everyone had seen the nasty bruise on her face and the rumors flied. </p><p>"Oh, bloody hell people it a bruise get over yourselves." She yelled and picked up a blueberry muffin stuffing it in her mouth. Eating till they couldn't anymore the group waited for their times tables. McGonagall walked in waltzing to the group ready to be rid of them. "Potter, Potter, Black, Evans, Lupin and Peter. Your times tables." She said handing them to each one. Then without a second glance she moved on to the next group. </p><p>Everyone gazed at their times tables when Jamie's was ripped from her hands.</p><p>Jamie Blair Potter- Year 6</p><p>Transfiguration</p><p>Double Potions - with Slytherin</p><p>Advance Potions - mixed</p><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts</p><p>Lunch</p><p>Astronomy</p><p>Study of magical creatures - Slytherin</p><p>Advanced Herbology</p><p>Advanced History of magic</p><p>Charms</p><p>She had a good times table considering she had to deal with Slytherin twice. Sirius nudged her trying to bring her out of her thoughts. "We have every but advanced history class together." He smiled. How did he get all the same classes as her? Biggest question, how did he get into advanced classes when he's barely in class?</p><p>The clock chimed on the hour alerting all the students that it was time for classes. It was off to Transfiguration for Jamie and she guessed Sirius as well. Standing up to walk to her class Sirius slung his arm around her as they walked to class. As they walked, they received an alarming amount of odd looks from other students passing in the halls. Let people think what they want. Nothing's going to change their minds. </p><p>Walking into class it was already packed. The only seats open where next to James and Lucius Malfoy. Neither the ideal choice but James was way better than Lucius. Jamie looked at Sirius at the same moment he looked at her. Then they took off running to get to the seat next to James first. Sirius made it to the seat  first causing Jamie to sit on Sirius' lap. Not that he was complaining, he rather enjoyed their current situation. Leaning to her ear he whispered. "Better luck next in precious."</p><p>Wolf howls could be heard from other guys in the class as Jamie remained on his lap. It was a well-known fact that every guy wanted to shag Jamie Potter. They thought she was very athletic, she loves pranks, crazy (just a little), the perfect height, cute, hot and smart girl. She wasn't fake but she was herself although she was like one of the guys. Glaring at Sirius she got up shuffling begrudgedly towards Lucius. Sitting down she huffed. "Malfoy." And concentrated on her  work. She acted as if  like he wasn't even there, until a hand crept up her leg.</p><p>Jamie gasped and jumping a little in her seat. "Miss Potter is there a reason you are interrupting my class?" McGonagall questioned raising her perfectly groomed eyebrow.</p><p>"No ma'am." She squeaked startled by the event. The boys knew immediately something was up by the way she responded to the teacher. Looking back at James and Sirius she silently asked for help but there was nothing they could do for her.</p><p>Turning back to class she tried to calm herself and focus on her work. Yet again, Lucius' hand crept up her skirt and this time she stood was going to stand up for herself. Standing up she swiftly smacked him across the face before he could even register what was going on. His head snapped to the side from the force of her hand connecting to his, leaving a handprint.</p><p>"Don't you ever touch me!" She yelled at him, knowing all to well that McGonagall would yell at her for disturbing the class again. Malfoy jumped up in his seat to return the jester which flung her  to the floor. The room went quiet.</p><p>Before anyone else could register what was going on Malfoy was up against the wall with a snarling Sirius in his face. "Touch her again and I swear I will end you." Sirius growled.</p><p>"Boys stop this. I will not tolerate violence in our school. Both of you have detention. Twenty points from both houses, with an additional thirty from Slytherin for the violence towards Miss Potter. Are you alright my dear?" McGonagall asked helping her up. Jamie nodded taking her hand. "Stay after class, the lot of you." </p><p>Everyone resumed their work until the class came to an end. Everyone left except for the Marauders and Malfoy. Sirius sat at her side taking her hand and holding it in comfort. James wrapped his sister in a hug pulling her to him.</p><p>"What happened?" McGonagall asked sitting at her desk concerned about the girls well being. Jamie recounted what had occurred during the class. Malfoy was given a weeks detention on top of the lost house points and sent to his next class. Remus, James, and Sirius were beyond livid at the snake of a boy. Jamie reassured them that she was fine and nothing further should be done. This had by far been the worst first day of classes Jamie had ever experienced.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>